The Pink String
by PsychopathofSanity
Summary: Modern fic. Conversation revolving around a pink string Skitts finds.Read it, I swear it's more interesting than it sounds.


Okay, this is a really random idea that popped into my head after sitting about a foot away from some seniors during choir the other day. They had the initial coversataion that sparked this dialogue, so I swear it's not as unlikely as you might think! I'll leave it up to you to decide where they stopped talking and I started inventing . . .

**Disclaimer:** I wanna little newsie boy for Christmas . . . Only a little newsie boy will do . . . No Pulitzers or stinky Delancys, I only like little newsie boysies . . . (Okay, that last bit REALLY didn't rhyme right. But I think you get the general idea . . . I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!)

* * *

_Skittery_

**Jack**

Racetrack

_**David**_

Les

_Hey guys, look what I found! It's a pink string!_

**Sweet! Let me see!**

_Here -- you can have it for a minute. But I'm going to want it back!_

**Yeah, it's not every day you find a cool pink string like this.**

Hey, wrap it around your tongue.

**What?**

Wrap it around your tongue. Like you're going to cut it off or something.

**Naw, I don't think so.**

_Aww, come on._

Sissy.

**Lllph. Look, I tried. I can't do it.**

I'll bet you five dollars I can. Here, give it to me.

_**Yuck. You guys are disgusting.**_

_Wassamatter, you've never played with string before?_

_**No. Eeugh, I can't believe you're putting that in your mouth.**_

**Dude, I seriously think your tongue is going to fall off if you keep that up.**

Here Davey, you can have it if you want. Come on, try it! It's fun!

_**NO WAY. You're revolting.**_

**Hey, do you guys think I could get Les to do it?**

_**Jack . . .**_

I'll bet you a dollar you can't.

**Okay, done. HEY FRESHMAN!**

Hey guys! What's up?

**GET OVER HERE!**

Yeah?

**Hey Les, I need you to do me a favor, okay?**

Sure!

**Good. Now, I need you to take this string and wrap it around your tongue.**

Like thish?

**Yeah, perfect! Okay now, one more thing. I need you to swallow it.**

_**Jack!**_

**Shut up, it'll be good for him. Come on Les, go ahead.**

(Ulp)

_**LES!**_

Aww, it's okay. It didn't hurt nothing. So, are you guys doing anything after scho --

_Well Les, I think that's all we need from you today. Why don't you go see if you can find any more string lying around?_

But --

Beat it, kid.

But --

**Come on Les, leave us alone. I'll see you later, alright?**

Okay Cowboy, if you say so. See you guys! HEY BOOTS!

Sweet kid. A little thick, but with luck he'll grow out of it.

**Yeah. Oh and, uh, Race . . .**

What?

**I WIN!**

Crud. I was hoping you wouldn't remember.

**Oh yeah, I always forget bets I made literally two seconds ago.**

Well it could happen! I mean, you've forgotten to PAY on bets you made 'literally two seconds ago' before!

_Now Race, I don't remember Jack ever doing that. YOU maybe, but not Jack._

**Yeah Race. When was the last time you paid up on a bet?**

Uh . . . I'll get back to you on that.

_**Hey guys, I think that was the bell.**_

_Ugh. I have history next. Macready's gonna kill me._

**I feel for you man. I had the Macready last semester.**

_**Guys, I really think we should go now.**_

Aw, shut up spoilsport.

_Spoilsport? Where'd that come from?_

**Yeah, what are you Race, like, five?**

_**Guys . . .**_

_For the love of pink long johns! Stop whining, Davey!_

**You know, as much as I hate to say it, Dave's right. We probably better get going.**

_Meh. You're no fun Cowboy._

Well uh, I guess I'll see you guys later then. Tibby's at five sound good?

_Yeah, I'll be there._

_**Me too.**_

**You can count me in too. Oh, and Davey . . .**

_**Yeah?**_

**Try to keep Les at home. Or at least not at the restaurant.**

_**Will do. Bye!**_

See ya.

_Ciao._

**See ya, Davey.**

* * *

Okay, I'm really not sure I like this story. I mean, it was marginally entertaining to write, but I don't really think it's that good. My older friends like it though, so I thought I'd try and see what you guys thought of it. So unless somebody says they enjoyed it, I'm probably not going to do anything like this in the future. 


End file.
